A commercial video of a TV broadcast contains date and time information as the case may be. What can be exemplified is, for example, a date of selling a commercial article, a product provided by rental, a date of starting the rental of a real estate, a start date of screening a movie and a notice of a broadcasting schedule of a new program. If a user gets interested in the commercial video that is being broadcasted, for instance, a scene stop function such as an “on-screen note” button has been provided. When the “on-screen note” button is operated, the scene in the midst of broadcasting is stopped. The user has taken a note so far during the stop of the scene or performed a scene missing preventive function by starting up a schedule management application, e.g., conducted a date and time setting based on a function of giving notification of designation when reaching a designated date and time. Further, if the user has gotten interested in a content of the program that was in the midst of being played back during the playback of a recorded program, the user has stopped the scene with a “temporary stop” button and conducted the same setting.
[Patent document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-011758
[Patent document 2] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-128659
[Patent document 3] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-331181